FT Christmas Week 2015
by IMakeTheMonsters
Summary: My entries for ftchrsitmasweek on tumblr. Nalu, Gruiva, Jerza, Gale, etc.
1. The Unusual Snow Day

_**So welcome to Fairy Tail Christmas Week! I was so excited for it that I actually wrote this 2 weeks ago lol. Just a bunch of Nalu fluff, with a little added craziness of the guild. Because really, what's Fairy Tail without a fight?**_

 ** _Day 1 (Winter/Snow): The Unusual Snow Day_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: AT THIS POINT I'M NOT EVEN SURE I'D WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT TRAIN WRECK OF FEELS.**_

* * *

Natsu had never liked snow. It was too cold, too wet, and reminded him entirely too much of the ever-present Ice Princess. Therefore he spent his winters either bundled up at the guild roasting (and stuffing his face with) marshmallows with Happy, or on missions that took him outside of Magnolia and as close to the southern hemisphere as he could possibly get.

This was what he did every year, because as he put it, "Why would you wanna hang out in the cold when you could be inside a volcano somewhere battling a dragon?" To which everybody around him rolled their eyes and sighed in amusement. It was kind of an annual tradition. So everyone was completely stunned when he showed up at the guild one day, bundled in a snowsuit and yelling, "SNOW DAY! EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES UP AND OUT THE DOOR! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO CAN FIGHT ME!"

And then he was gone.

Naab — who had been so startled when Natsu barged in that he ended up tripping over his own feet — crashed into Cana, who choked on her beer and doubled over, coughing. The beer that had been flown out of her gasping mouth landed on Freed (also known as the biggest germophobe in all of Fiore) who screamed bloody murder and caused Romeo, who was standing nearby, to accidentally light Gray's hair on fire. Gray let out a yell and doused his head with whatever drink Laxus had been holding, and Levy — when she had jumped up to see if he was okay — was washed away by a giant wave that swept her into the nearest wall with a crash. Obviously, every eye in the room was on a furious Juvia who muttering something incoherent about another "Love Rival".

That was when true disaster struck. Gajeel, in his haste (he _swears_ that it was just a leisurely saunter) to get to where Levy lay in a dazed heap, bumped into the bar and sent a slice of perfectly good, beautifully frosted strawberry cheesecake sprawling to the ground with a quiet _splat_ that rang throughout the now deathly silent guild hall.

Erza dropped the sword she had been sharpening (and re-sharpening, when she deemed that "sharp" wasn't quite sharp enough) with a loud clang, and twisted around slowly, as if somehow possessed by a mechanical doll. Her eyes glowed red with fury, and a single tear streamed from her left eye.

"Gajeel Redfox," she hissed almost inaudibly, "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU WASTED A PERFECTLY GOOD SLICE OF MY FAVOURITE CAKE!" She pounced, screaming hysterically, "EAT IT! BOW DOWN TO THE FLOOR AND EAT IT," as Gajeel tried in vain to get away from the raging woman.

Needless to say, it was quite a while before anyone actually made it outside that day.

*~~0~~~*~~~0~~~*~~~0~~*

 _ **Meanwhile, at Magnolia Park:**_

Natsu shivered as he stooped to pick up a handful of pure white snow. With gloved fingers, he began to roll it over the ground, steadily collecting more as it grew in size. He stopped, satisfied, when it became a perfect sphere that was roughly a head or two shorter than Wendy. He then repeated the process twice more, making each snowball slightly smaller than the last.

"Natsu, that's an incredible snowman!" Lucy stood behind him in awe, gazing at the frosty statue that was almost taller than Gajeel. Given how much shorter Natsu was in comparison, it was hard to believe that he was able to stack snow that high. "And those are perfect spheres, too. I can't believe you had enough self-control not to accidentally melt it." She commented.

He watched her as she chattered lightly about something she had heard from Mira that day, dressed snugly in a puffy pink parka with a set of fuzzy white earmuffs atop her head. She looked like a cotton candy-colored bunny, with her cheeks stained bright red from the cold and eyes sparkling with excitement. In other words, pretty damn adorable _._

 _You have no idea just how much self-control I have,_ Natsu thought wryly.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, Natsu. I really appreciate how you're tolerating the cold for me," Lucy continued softly, turning around to face him with that same _smile_ that left him weak in the knees every time she flashed it.

"No prob, Luce! And it's not like I could just leave you by yourself so close to Christmas. We're partners, after all."

"That's so true. Besides, it's not like you'd know what to do without me. I am the brains of the operation." She replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I — hey!" He protested, poking her in the side as she giggled, the blood rushing to his cheeks as he turned away from the musical sound.

Lucy paid no notice, flopping backwards into the snow with a soft _floomph._ "Natsu, come make snow angels with me!" He obliged with a good-natured roll of the eyes and a grin, laying down beside her and stretching out his limbs in preparation for creating the biggest, awesomest wings ever.

"Mine is gonna be the best snow angel you've ever seen. And that includes yours." He announced. She smirked back.

"You're on!"

*~~0~~~*~~~0~~~*~~~0~~*

An hour later, the pair lay panting and exhausted in a snowbank in the middle of the park. Lucy had won the snow angel competition, leaving Natsu to challenge her to a rematch FOUR more times until she had gotten bored with it and hit him directly in the face with a handful of snow. The snowball fight that had ensued left them breathless and completely soaked from head to toe, but they were laughing so hard that it didn't even matter that Natsu was covered in his least favourite element of all time.

"Natsu?" Came the quiet voice. It was hesitant, almost shy.

"Yeah, Luce?"

"... I'm cold."

His heart thumped. "Come here, then." She moved closer as he wrapped his arm around her waist, revving up his body temperature with a little magic.

"Mmm," she snuggled closer, worn out from their daily escapade. Smiling, he stroked his free hand through her tangled mass of hair, coming out the little bits of snow that had yet to melt.

"Hey Natsu?" She said sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"I... think I like you," she murmured. He froze, a lock of her golden hair still entwined within his fingers.

"... What did you just say?" He managed to ask, almost burning her as he lost control of his magic for a split second. _Calm down. It's not what you think. Wait for her to answer._ But there was no reply. The celestial spirit mage had fallen asleep within a matter of seconds.

Natsu turned his head so he could see her face, mind still reeling from her unconscious confession. _She probably won't even remember when she wakes up, and I know that if I bring it up she's gonna freak. Do I just leave it?_ He pondered dazedly for a while, until suddenly, he felt something wet touch down on his cheek. Looking up he saw snowflakes, slowly drifting down in a pattern so graceful that it almost looked like they were dancing. But to his astonishment, he wasn't cold. Not in the slightest. He looked down at the girl in his arms; marveled at how soft and adorable and _warm_ she was, even as they lay half buried in the snow. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and chucked. _What a weirdo._

* * *

 _ **Lol. This was fun to write. Nalu is so adorable that I couldn't resist using them for the grand opening.**_

 _ **Stay tuned! I'll be posting Day 2 (Shopping/Presents) tomorrow.**_ _ **(Hint: Jerza incoming ;D)**_

 _ **Drop me a review in the box below, or PM me anytime. You guys make me love writing more than I already do.**_

 _ **Lotsa love,**_

 _ **Tiffany, out.**_


	2. The Scarlet Ribbons

_**Welcome to the second day of Fairy Tail Christmas week! It's literally like 11:51 pm as I sit here writing this the night before, but I got it done. Hope you enjoy this little Jerza oneshot!**_

 _ **Day 2 (Shopping/Presents): The Scarlet Ribbons**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: DUDE, I CAN'T EVEN DRAW A CIRCLE.**_

* * *

Almost everybody in Fiore knows that messing with Erza Scarlet is a bad idea. That's why no one in their right mind would pick a fight with her (save for Natsu, but his brain was never exactly on top of it when it came to fighting anybody), and why no one would send her anything in the mail. Everyone's heard of her top of the line "security system". Unless she had knowingly ordered something online (sometimes the package would take too long and she'd forget about it) she would assume it was either A) an enemy trap and proceed to stab the unopened box to death with her katana, or B) Natsu playing a prank on her, which would result in her slicing it up the same way. The point of the matter was that it was probably always better to give her whatever it was by hand.

However, there was one exception to these rules that everyone else had yet to find out about. She never destroyed the packages tied with a red ribbon and no return address that had come every few days without fail since the beginning of December. When the first one came, she had barely glanced at it and proceeded to grab her katana for a stress relieving destroy-all session. However, her newly sharpened blade had stopped short, hovering just above the large crimson bow that had caught her eye like a stop sign. Slowly, she set the sword down on the carpeted surface of her bedroom floor and lifted the shiny box for closer inspection.

It was just so _pretty_ , she marveled in awe. The simple white packaging and red bow looked as if it had been selected and bound with the utmost care. Certainly no one who had any ill intentions would put _that_ much effort into a trap; would they? And Natsu would never have the patience to tie a proper bow. It couldn't hurt if she opened a package just this once…

With shaking hands, she carefully untied the bow, slit open the paper – and gasped. Inside the meticulous wrapping job was a glass-enclosed display case that revealed the most stunning pair of earrings she had ever laid eyes on in her entire life. Rose gold Sakura flowers studded with tiny diamonds, dangling delicately from simple ruby studs that glinted in the evening light. A note was taped to the side of the box that read:

 _Dear Miss Scarlet,_

 _If you are reading this, then I'd firstly like to thank you for halting your rigorous security routine in favour of opening my present. I saw it when I was walking about the shops in Acalypha and thought of you, though of course the ruby hardly rivals the stunning blush of your exquisite tresses. Please accept my token of utmost admiration for Fairy Tail's Queen Titania._

 _Fondly,_

 _Your Secret Santa_

She was lucky she was in the privacy of her own home, because by the time she had gotten through the second line, her cheeks were unquestionably _"Rivaling the stunning blush of her exquisite tresses"_ , and the normally cool-headed requip mage had been reduced to a stammering puddle of goo on the floor. "From her Secret Santa"? That couldn't be right. The guild's gift exchange didn't take place until Christmas Eve, and she had found out (through the grapevine of female gossip) that she would be receiving a new set of gauntlets from Elfman two weeks ago. So who could it be? It couldn't have been someone from inside Magnolia, because they always left presents for Fairy Tail members with Mira at the guild. Racking her brain, she realized that the only person who would address her in such a flattering and proper manner would be – no. He had been out of touch with her since the GMG more than a year ago. There was no way he'd come back now, not when he had already made it so clear that it was in his best interest not to "taint" her with his presence, no matter how many times she had tried to convince him otherwise. She swallowed painfully, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. _Don't think about him right now, Erza. It's almost Christmas, and you're spending it with the most amazing people in the world. Don't wish for any more than you already have._ Still, it was hard to move on from her past like it had never happened. But she would try, and perhaps her Secret Santa would end up being someone she never expected, someone who she could fall in love with unconditionally without having to worry if he was going to leave again every time they met. Perhaps this one would be strong enough to love her back. It was a childish dream, she knew. A silly thought that could only be made possible through miracles. But it was almost Christmas, so Erza let herself hope with the one wish she would make this holiday season:

 _Dear Santa, please don't leave me all alone this Christmas._

*~~0~~~*~~~0~~~*~~~0~~*

Over the course of the next few weeks, the presents continued to come. They were always wrapped the same: snow white paper bound in strands of scarlet, the bow tied with such care she was almost afraid to undo it. But she always did, because the notes enclosed were filled with words so sweet her heart could hardly take it. She kept them alongside the gifts in the drawer of her nightstand beside her bed. This wasn't like her, she knew. It wasn't like her to squeal and sigh and giggle over a boy like Mira did. She was Queen Titania; she had never once in recorded history fully opened her heart up to a romantic partner in all her 19 years of being one of the strongest mages in Fiore. But just because her heart was strong didn't mean she wasn't the least bit lonely once in a while.

*~~0~~~*~~~0~~~*~~~0~~*

 **They sent her a rose-patterned scarf.**

 _Dear Miss Scarlet,_

 _I imagine it's been chilly in Magnolia, what with the snow starting to fall among the city. I hope you haven't caught a cold, but just in case, here is a token of warmth from yours truly. If only I could hold you in my arms and keep you sheltered personally from winter's icy grip, but alas I cannot risk showing you my true identity, lest the objective of this "Secret Santa" is compromised._

 **A silver locket engraved with a delicate pattern of curlicues and snowflakes.**

 _Dear Miss Scarlet,_

 _It's almost Christmas; just a little while longer until we can all rejoice for the holidays. Wouldn't it be delightful if we could spend it together? But perhaps that's only wishful thinking. I wonder if you're planning to spend it at the guild, with all your fellow Fairy Tail mages, but I suppose that there is a possibility that they will pair up, as the gossip blogs are suggesting. If that's true, please don't feel lonely. Remember that even though we will not meet in person, you are always in my thoughts. Keep your graceful head up and you're spirits high. My heart is watching over you._

 **A snow globe, filled with sparkles and a little figurine of a princess with red hair.**

 _Dear Miss Scarlet,_

 _How have you been? I saw this when I was touring Princess Hisui's castle in Crocus. I know you like to be the strongest of all the Fairy Tail wizards, and nothing would please you more than being able to keep your nakama safe, no matter how much you were hurt in the process. But you need to remember: they are strong as well. Fairy Tail has showcased some of the most reliable and capable people the world has ever seen; that includes you. You rely on each other to become great; there is no sole person on this earth that could do it on their own. So it's alright for you to show a little weakness once in a while, princess. Let someone else save you from time to time, if only to keep things interesting._

 _With love,_

 _Your Secret Santa_

*~~0~~~*~~~0~~~*~~~0~~*

He understood her like no one else; made her happy even though they had never met.

Yes, it could've been the undeniable fact that she was drunk on happiness and intoxicated with the relief of not being alone. Maybe it was the exhilaration of her Christmas wish slowly coming true. And in her logical, battle-programmed mind, she knew that this was probably either A) An enemy trap she needed to stab to death, or B) A prank that should receive the same treatment. But for the first time in recorded history, Erza Scarlet let herself fall for a miracle.

*~~0~~~*~~~0~~~*~~~0~~*

 _Dear Miss Scarlet,_

 _There are only two days left until New Year's Eve, and the time for Secret Santa's and the like has passed. Yet here I am, still writing to you. I've not told you who I am, although I'm sure there has been countless times where you've tried to decipher my messages in hopes of revealing my identity. Knowing you, you've probably already thought of – and then disregarded— me as a possible suspect. But you really were right, all along._

 _Erza, I can't even begin to express just how truly sorry I am. I've committed terrible sins against you and your friends, wasted more lives than I can count, and most of all, I hurt you. I know I did; I know I broke your heart. And when mine was weak, you held me up and supported me with all of your being. What I've done is unatonable, but I am trying. Crime Sorcière is on the move, as is Zeref. And when he strikes – and you know he will – I promise I will be there. I will not let you suffer again. But for now, we must travel separate paths as we work to grow stronger. Just remember, Erza. You are not alone. This time, I promise you can trust me. This time, I promise I will stay._

 _All my love,_

 _Jellal Fernandez_

He sealed the envelope with a sigh and placed it in the growing stack of letters on his bedside table.

 _Maybe someday…_

* * *

 _ **Soooo... yes? no? Sorry if I kicked you in the feels lol, trust when I say I punched myself a few times writing this. Sorry if there are any typos/errors, I'm so tired I'm not even thinking straight right now. If there are, lmk and I'll fix them.**_

 _ **Drop me a review in the comments below, or PM me anytime. You guys make me love writing more than I already do.**_

 _ **Lotsa love,**_

 _ **Tiffany, out.**_


	3. Quick Note: Sorry Guys!

Hey, so this is just a quick last-minute note: I won't be posting my submissions for FT Christmas Week over the next few days, mostly because I have a bunch of parties and movies and homework (SO MUCH HOMEWORK OMG WHY) to do, but I promise – I PROMISE – I will submit like 3 in a single day the second this is all over.

To prove my point, it's currently 6am on Monday morning and I've been up all night finishing 3 different homework assignments (with the help of 2 cups of coffee) just so my parents will let me go to this thing I have at 10am. I'm gonna be so tired omg.

Well, anyways I hope you guys understand, thanks so much to the people that reviewed/followed my stories. I love you all!

Lotsa love,

Tiffany, out.


End file.
